World Music Festival 01
|image2 = |row15 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer|row16 = Did not qualify from the semi final|voting_system = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting.|next = 02|winning_song = TBA 2016|semi-final_1 = TBA 2016|semi-final_2 = TBA 2016|name = World Music Festival|year = 01|theme = Be Yourself !|logo = WMF -01 Logo.png|size = 325px|semi2 = TBA 2016|semi1 = 4 October 2016|presenters = Zeta Makripoulia|host = ERT|entries = 31|debut = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting.|winner = TBA 2016|nex = 02 |opening = Semi Final 1 : Stavento ft.Zeta Makripoulia - Σαν Έρθει Η Μέρα,Zeta Makripoulia - Apopse thelo na pio Semi Final 2 Zeta Makripoulia - Soula ela ksana,Zeta Makripoulia - Fili Fili,Zeta Makripoulia - Apopse thelo na pio|semifinal1 = 4 Octomber 2016|semifinal2 = 11 Octomber 2016|second = TBA 2016}} Information World Music Festival 1 has a debuting grid of 31 countries all over Europe, The America's, Asia, Oceania and Africa. The slogan for the 1st contest is: "Be Yourself!". Location ERT , announced on 23 September 2016 that with the contest being held in that any city or arena that would like to host the contest would had seven days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: : Key }} Host venue Presenter(s) On 24th September 2016, ERT announced that Zeta Makripoulia will be the host of the WMF #1. Zeta Makripoulia (born 31 July 1978), is an Greek Actress,Model,Tv Presenter & Fashion Designer. Participation Map Table key : Participating countries : Did not qualify from the semi final Participants Semi Finals Semi Final 1 15 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as automatic qualifier of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final and from the place 11-13 qualified to the Second Chance Round. Semi Final 2 15 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as automatic qualifier of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final and from the place 11-13 qualified to the Second Chance Round. 6''' Countries''' are participating in Second Chance Round. The top 3 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the Grand Final. Final '''24 Countries '''are participating in the final, with all thirty-one participating countries eligible to vote. Voting Grid Semi Final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: Semi Final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: |}